wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles
"The Wiggles" are a children's musical group formed in Sydney, Australia in 1991. Their original members were Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page, and Jeff Fatt. There is also another Wiggle who is the 5th Wiggle and left the group named Phillip Wilcher. In 2006, Greg was forced to leave the group due to illness and was replaced by understudy Sam Moran. Originally, Field and Fatt were in the pop 80's band, The Cockroaches. Cook and Page at Macquarie University, where they were studying to become pre-school teachers. A school project led to the recording of their first album and tour in 1991. As a result of their background, the group combines music and theories of child development in their videos, television programs, and live shows. Since their inception, other regular characters (Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, and Wags the Dog) and a troupe called "The Wiggly dancers" have toured with them and appeared in their CDs, DVDs, and television programs. They have released a handful of DVD's, videos, and CD's. The group has also franchised their group in other countries such as UK, USA, Canada, New Zealand and Japan. They have won several awards for their music and performances. In November of 2006, Greg Page was forced to leave the group after being diagnosed with a disease that did not allow him to walk. He was replaced with Sam Moran as a former Wiggly dancer and back-up singer. Greg is feeling alot better since 2006, but if he wants to come back, he will have to 100% better. But he will be better but he will have to see if he feels up to it again. Also Sam might become the Opera Singer again when Greg comes back. Wiggle Members *Greg - Yellow Wiggle *Anthony - Blue Wiggle *Murray - Red Wiggle *Jeff - Purple Wiggle *Sam - The New Yellow Wiggle Timeline Here is a timeline of The Wiggles' history: 1991 - 2011 *'1991' - The formation of The Wiggles; their first album is released. Dorothy the Dinosaur makes her debut. *'1992' - The group's second album Here Comes A Song is released. The Wiggles adopt color-coded shirts (Anthony wears a green shirt at this point but also wears blue). Henry the Octopus makes his debut. *'1993' - The very first Wiggles video Wiggle Time was released. Captain Feathersword makes his debut. *'1994' - The album/video Yummy Yummy is released. *'1995' - The album/video Big Red Car (titled Dance Party in the American) is released. Wags the Dog makes his debut. *'1996' - The album/video Wake Up Jeff is released. *'1997' - The motion picture The Wiggles Movie is released. The Big Red Car evolves into a full-size electric golf-buggy type model; it was originally a cardboard cutout. The Wiggles Got Their Trademark. The videos Wiggledance! Live in Concert and Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas were released. *'1998' - The album/video Toot Toot is released. The Wiggles go to Disneyland to do a concert and have an adventure, so they did a special show of it on channel 7. Mister Moose's Fun Time introduces The Wiggles to America. *'1998-1999' - 2 seasons of The Wiggles' first TV show air in Australia on Channel Seven and the Disney Channel. *'1999' - The second TV series was aired. The video The Wiggly Big Show is released. *'2000' - The album/video It's a Wiggly Wiggly World is released. *'2001' - The album/video Yule Be Wiggling and Hoop de Doo (It's A Wiggly Party) is released. The First Year To Have The Most Wiggles Videos. *'2002' - The album/video Wiggly Safari Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins and Wiggle Bay is released. The Wiggles appear on Playhouse Disney. *'2003' - The album/video Space Dancing is released. Anthony's Curly Hair Looked Different.The UK video Wiggly,Wiggly Christmas is realased and a UK album released in August 2,2003 *'2004' - The album/video Top of the Tots Cold Spaghetti Western and Santa's Rockin is released. The Famous Video Was Released In The US Called WIGGLE TIME *'2005' - The album/video Live Hot Potatoes and Sailing Around the World is released. The First Year Where The US And AUS Verisons Be Released The Same Year. *'2006' - The album/video Racing to the Rainbow was released. Greg Page leaves the group due to poor health. He is succeeded by his long-time understudy Sam Moran. *'2007' - Greg's last video and Sam's first video.The album/video Getting Strong and Pop Go The Wiggles is released The first year to have the most Wiggles videos *'2008' - The Wiggles release 3 videos. Wiggle and Learn, the new Wiggles show is released The album/video Sing A Song Of Wiggles and You Make Me Feel Like Dancing was realased To set those Wiggle videos *'2009' - The first year where Anthony does the splits.The album/video Big Big Show,Hot Poppin Popcorn and Go Bananas is realased *'2010' - Greg gets his comeback.The album/video Let's Eat and Dorothys Rockin Christmas is released *'2011' - The album/video Ukulele Baby, Big Birthday and Dorothy's Traveling Show is released. The Wiggles' old eight videotapes from Wiggle Time in 1993 to The Wiggly Big Show in 1999 will be released on a new DVD in worldwide for their 20th anniversary: Wiggly Old School Box Set Also their new Christmas album/video was released in October of this year called It's Always Christmas With You The Wiggles TV Series Like Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword look at: The Wiggles TV series. Hit Entertainment Gallery The wiggles sm.jpg|Anthony, Greg, Jeff and Murray Get Ready To Wiggle Music Video.jpg|The first shirts! Cartoon Wiggles - 90's.jpg|The Wiggles of a drawing sketch from the 90's. TheWigglesinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of The Wiggles in "Space Dancing". SAM---MORAN---WIGGLE---.jpg|Sam Moran Wiggles 071217021225912 wideweb 300x199.jpg Anthony,Murray,GregandJohn.jpg|Anthony, Murray, Greg, and Anthony's brother John in 1991 photo. TheWigglesBusking.jpg|A 1991 photo of The Wiggles and Anthony's brother John busking. TheWigglesBusking2.jpg|Another photo of The Wiggles and Anthony's brother John busking at Chatswood on April 6, 1991. TheWigglesandPaulFieldatConcert.jpg|A concert photo of The Wiggles minus Murray and Anthony's brother, Paul. TheWigglesandDorothytheDinosaurinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1992 concert photo while filming a music video. DancingRide.jpg|The Wiggles in their short-sleeved colored shirts in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert". TheWigglesinGymShortsandBoots.jpg|A photo of The Wiggles in gym shorts and boots. CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?(Concert).jpg|The Wiggles minus Jeff in their short-sleeved shirts in concert clip from "Wake Up Jeff!". Anthony,MurrayandGregatABC.jpg|A picture of Anthony, Murray and Greg at the ABC Shop. TheWiggles-Wiggledance.jpg|The Wiggles in their short-sleeved shirts in "Wiggledance! Live in Concert". TheWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Wiggles in the wrong shirts from "The Wiggles Movie". TheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Little Wiggles. TheWigglesin1998Picture.jpg|The Wiggles, Murray's daughter, Georgia and Anthony's nephew, Dominic in 1998 picture. TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Wiggles, Rex Barry, Meryl Gross, Tony Harlow and Anthony's brother Paul at the Gold and Platnium Album Presentation. AnthonyandMurrayonFlagTransition.jpg|Anthony and Murray on flag transition in "Toot Toot". GregandJeffonFlagTransition.jpg|Greg and Jeff on flag transition in "Toot Toot". DressingUp(Episode).jpg|The Wiggles in the wrong shirts from the episode "Dressing Up". DressingUp(Episode)4.jpg|The Wiggles still in the wrong shirts. DressingUp(Episode)5.jpg|The Wiggles back in the correct shirts. Multicultural.jpg|The Wiggles being Anthony from the episode "Multicultural". Wigglemix.jpg|The Puppet Wiggles. ThePuppetWiggles.jpg|A photo of the Puppet Wiggles. ZoologicalGardens2.jpg|Illustration of the Wiggles in the Big Red Car in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party". BigRedBoat(song).jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat. TheWigglesMascots.jpg|The Wiggles as mascots in Dreamworld. TheBigRedPlane.jpg|The Wiggles in The Big Red Plane. WigglesLogoBlackOutlined.jpg|Wiggles logo in black outlined shown on the original release of Wiggledance! Live in Concert. Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1991 Category:1992